Walking with The Devil
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: People sometimes say: You either walk with the devil, or you don't. I chose to walk with him.The devil in black leather. "Hell is waiting..." Rated for Language.


"Mail Jeevas, Age 19;"

_People sometimes say: You either walk with the devil, or you don't. I was faced with this same situation a while back. The decision really wasn't all that difficult to make. What did I choose? Are you interested? Well...I chose to walk with the devil, and damn did I love it. The devil in black leather. Mello. Lets go back to the beginning, shall we?_

_I sat awkwardly in the backseat of a black limo. My head hung low so that my red hair covered my eyes. My parents were dead, and so now I was being taken to some orphanage to live with a bunch of other snot nosed brats in the same boat as me. The car finally came to a stop -after a long 2 hours of driving- in front of a large building.  
The gates up front glittered gold under the bright light of the sun. "The Wammy House" was carved plainly on a plate beside the gate. The Wammy House...an odd name when you think about it. Anyways..._

_The gates opened up and the car slowly made its way up to the house. When it pulled up to the large wooden double doors, I felt my heart sink at the sight before me. The building here, from up close looked intimidating and downright scary as hell. I was a kid, give me a break. I sat there gawking at the building and the door opened making me jump back in my seat. The old man that picked me up from the hospital smiled down at me through his grey mustache and held his hand out to me. "Come, I promise you will make friends here with the other children" Is what he told me. And stupid ass me, believed him. So I took his hand and jumped out of the car._

_sunlight beat down on me and I quickly reached up to shield my eyes from it. I always hated bright light. My eyes were so use to darkness, and the artificial light coming from my Gameboy, or computer. The car door behind me closed and I felt the old man take my hand in his. I looked up at him, with one hand still over my eyes and he smiled at me. "Matt, Welcome to your new home" With that he led me up the few steps that lead up to the double doors and we disappeared inside. New home...I doubted that at the time, but I won't deny that I was hopeful._

_The old man took me to an office where, no shock, another old man was sitting at a desk typing up information on a computer. Roger was his name. I looked around the large office room, half expecting puppets and a small train to come through the wall at any given moment. What? Not funny? You don't remember Mr. Rogers Neighborhood? I'm getting off topic aren't I? 'Kay...So._

_Roger looked up from behind the computer and flashed me and the old man -who had yet to tell me his name- an old wrinkly smile. I forced a small smile back to be polite. "Ah, Mr. Jeevas, we've been waiting" He said. I really had no idea what to say to that, so I did what I usually did when I was nervous or shy. I blushed like a fuckin' girl._

_"I'll leave him in your hands, Roger" The old man ruffled my hair and left the room. I stood in front of the desk waiting for this Roger guy to say something. He did eventually._

_"Matt, your roommate will be along shortly. Why don't you take a seat" He gestured to one of the three chairs inhabiting the room. I trotted over and sat down. "Your roommate will show you around. Any questions you have he will be able to answer for you"_

_I nodded once. Not soon after the office door swung open and in walked one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen in my life. Only...he wasn't a girl, and I'm damn sure If i had said that out loud he would have drop kicked me. Can you blame me though? He looked like a girl. His blond hair was down to his shoulders, and he just looked so girly, but whatever. I lowered my head and listened to him and Roger talk._

_"This is it?...This thing looks like Near could scare it shitless" Mello said amused._

_And I was like...well, what the fuck? I'm not a thing, I'm a person dickhead! Of course, I didn't say any of that out loud, I didn't want to get my ass kicked on the first day. I did refused to look up though._

_"Mello, is that anyway to welcome someone?"_

_"Heh, calm down Roger Its called a joke. Did they not have them back in the day?"_

_I heard the old man sigh and I resisted the urge to laugh. I liked Mello. "I have work to do Mello. Take Matt up to your room, I'm sure he's tired from the long trip"_

_Soft footsteps approached me and something cool touched my hand. I looked up to see Mello smirking at me. I thought I would melt. That smirk was always drop dead sexy. "C'mon, lets leave the geezer to his work" He pulled me to my feet and half dragged me out of the room._

* * *

_"Matt, huh?"_

_I looked up at him from behind the computer I was currently seated in front of. "Yeah" My eyes quickly went back to the computer screen. I couldn't look at Mello without wanting to blush. I guess I was gay for the guy. As weird as it was, I mean, I had just met him and all but still..._

_I could feel Mello's eyes on me and it made me uneasy. There was a long period of time where there was nothing but the sounds of my typing and the sound of Mello snapping off chunks of his chocolate bar. The guy was obsessed. He ate chocolate like I played video games, and __THAT is saying something._

_"Why don't you look and me when I talk to you?"_

_My fingers froze over the keyboard. What the hell was I suppose to say? That I couldn't because I felt like a Japanese school girl whenever I looked at him? No way. So, I settled with shrugging my shoulders and ignoring the question all together. This didn't sit well with him though. How did I know? Well, Mello's hand smacking against the back of my head let me know._

_"Ow!" I shout, whirling around in the chair to glare at him. Bad idea..._

_Our faces were so close that our noses were practically touching. Mello stands still for a few seconds, and then he actually moves closer. Out of instinct, I do too, and our lips meet. His lips were so soft, and warm. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Not that, that was a bad thing or anything, hell no, it was great._

_"I knew you were gay for me" Is the first thing out of his mouth. What do I do? I Sit there looking like a fuckin' fish out of water._

_"I...I...You...well...I..." Yeah, I'm soooo smooth._

_Mello laughs and to my surprise he ruffles my hair, and leans in to place another kiss to my lips. "You're the bitch though, don't you forget it" With that said, he left the room._

_I had a boyfriend, just like that. I know, right? I was in shock for a whole 2 hours. But anyways, lets skip a bit to where things start to get out of hand._

* * *

_I don't remember the exact date and time of this event, which is odd because I'm usually good with remembering dates and shit. Well, maybe not that odd. You see this had to be the worst day of my life. One of them anyways. There were plenty in between._

_I was laying around playing some PS2 when Mello burst into the room. He came in cursing and shouting and throwing things against the wall, ripping posters off the walls. He was pissed. I quickly got up and ran over to him before he could rip the rosary I had bought him for his birthday off his neck._

_I took hold of Mello's wrists and held him still, asking him what was wrong. He got free and backhanded me. Taken off guard I fell over. I looked up at him, tears threatened to spill over, but I held them back._

_"M-mello?...Whats wrong?" Another slap, followed by a sharp kick to my side. It hurt so bad. It really did, but honestly, If it calmed Mello down...if It made him feel better I would endure it._

_"He's dead!" He shouted at me as he kicked at my side again. "L is dead! Fuckin' Kira got to him! Don't you see?!" He throws a punch at me and I can taste the blood inside my mouth from where my teeth dug into my cheek and bottom lip. "I have no purpose!"_

_L was dead. After years of struggling and fighting, good had come up empty handed. Life wasn't always like in video games I suppose. You can only have your princess while good is handling things. Once its swiped down though, your princess and your damn kingdom is taken away from you. L had lost, and his kingdom was slowly starting to crumble. Mello was a perfect example of that._

_"Fuck this!...I'm leaving!" He shouts. I sit up a little, wincing in pain. I watch as Mello moves around the room like the tasmanian devil, stuffing things into a small bag. He was leaving. The devil was leaving and he was taking my soul with him._

_"Mello..." I whispered. Its all I can manage at the moment. "You're leaving me?" I know the answer to that. Of course he's leaving me. Why else would he have fucked me up like this?_

_He ignored me and headed for the door, his bag slung over one shoulder casually. My heart is beating so hard against my chest its almost painful. Every step Mello takes toward the door is slowly killing me. I can almost feel my breath making a 'U' turn back out of my mouth and away from my lungs._

_I have to say something. I have to, but I can't. I open my mouth to scream, to cry, something, but nothing comes out. Mello opens the door, and I find my damn voice._

_"MELLO!" I shout. My throat hurts so much. Tears are running freely down my cheeks but I can't bring myself to give a fuck._

_Mello stops and turns to look at me. His eyes widen as if he's just realizing what he's done to me. My cheeks are red, and bruised.I can almost feel the bruises forming under my shirt where Mello kicked me._

_I must look really pathetic because he walks towards me with this sympathetic look on his face that makes me just want to crawl under a fuckin' rock. He kneels beside me and takes my chin in his hand._

_"Did I do this?" he whispers to me. I want to shake my head to tell him no, but his hold on my chin won't let me. "You're better off without this, Matt" he says to me. "Choose a different path." Mello kisses me. The kiss is deep and so full of passion that I almost cry. My eyes are closed as I press my lips back against his. I don't know how long I sit there with my eyes closed, but when I open them, he's gone. I'm gone. The last thing I remember of that day is staring up at the ceiling for the longest time before Near walks into the room with Roger at his side._

* * *

_The story doesn't end there kiddies, there's more._

_Where was I?...Oh yeah,_

_It's been four years since the last time I heard from Mello. Being one of L's successors I was given a hefty sum of money after leaving The Wammy's House. I now lived in a shabby old apartment in England. I have a part time job at a local supermarket as a box boy. Its not the best job in the world, but it keeps cigarettes in my mouth, and video games in my hands. Ah, anyways...Mello, right?_

_Yeah, well...He calls me. The bastard manages to find my number and he calls me. After four long years of trying to forget about him. Trying to erase him from my memory. I was succeeding, but damn how the devil likes to rear his head in when things are starting to look up._

_There is no 'Hello' no 'How have you been?' Nothing. Just a quick and demanding. "I need you in L.A by tomorrow. Get here, I'll be waiting" And then a dial tone._

_I know, right? I was in shock for a whole...five minutes. Yeah, not that impressive anymore. Mello was fairly predictable, even after all those years._

* * *

_Let's skip the whole meeting up again crap, because we just acted as if nothing had happened. Like those four fuckin' years were just a vacation. It pissed me the fuck off to no end, but hey...what are ya gonna do right? You don't argue with the devil. Especially once you've sold your soul._

_A good few months into this stupid Kira investigation/Mafia thing he has going on, he gets his ass blown up. Can you believe that? He blows up a building...with him still in it. I mean...the guy is a genius, but...that little incident made me wonder ya know? What the fuck was he thinking?!_

_I tended to his every need during those long three months it took him to recover. I was the one that picked up the pieces and put him together again. Something that not even all the kings horses and men could do for that one damn over sized egg. But I could. That's right...I put the devil himself together again. In exchange, I got my soul back.  
My soul, and immortal love. Because that was what Mello was. Immortal. Not even an explosion could take him out. Am I getting off topic again?...probably. Oh well, lets see..._

_Oh! well, here I am now. My life honestly hasn't been very eventful. There have only been a few major things in my life, and...come to think about it. Mello appears in every one of them. All because I had chosen to walk the path the devil had mapped out for me. I don't think I'd ever trade it for the world though. Not that it matters now._

_We leave soon for this stupid suicide mission Mello has planned out. Kidnapping some Kira supporting bitch, or whatever. He's so damn sure that we'll make it out alive. Sure he'd be sure...he's immortal. I'm not. I have my doubts._

* * *

"Matt, its time..." Mello leans in the doorway of the small bedroom Matt is in. The redhead grins and nods at him. "Meet you down there in a bit, Mells"

Mello nods, returning the smile before disappearing into the darkness of the living room. Matt's smile fades and he turns back to the tape recorder in his trembling hand.

* * *

_This is as far as I go then. Walk with the devil. I did. Don't regret it now, Nor will I later. The devil has my heart and soul. So, does that make me Immortal too?  
_

* * *

Matt turns off the tape recorder, and sticks in the pocket of his fuzzy vest. He looks out the window where the sun is slowly beginning to rise, casting an eerily beautiful red glow across the sky. "Hell is waiting..."

* * *

**A/N:** _I was incredibly depressed, so I wanted to write something angsty. This probably makes no sense does it? Matt was talking into a Tape Recorder the whole time. Incase that wasn't clear near the end. The color red reminds me of anger, and furstration, and Hell sometimes. So That what I was referring to in the last sentence. _

**Review plz. It would mean a lot to me. This was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. But I would still like to know what you thought about it. It was written in 20 or so minutes, so there will be mistakes. Sorry, I'm just epic fail like that. hehe. **

Matt.


End file.
